Our New Home
Hi my name is David Matthews and my family and I bought a new house! We saw a picture of the house we agreed upon and it looked old. Here's The photo. The photo was confusing because the house looked brand new when we got their. If you look at the picture there is a person standing in front. Who was that person? We asked the seller and he said that a family of four I interrupted Just like us? sort of they lived in the house for a while but I think they moved out or something we never heard from them since. Well that's a bit odd don't you think? The seller said well some people aren't satisfied with what they get or purchase. I thought about it and then just said alright lets move in guys! The house is great! Some weird stuff is happening not creepy or something like that. One example would be how there are brand new wooden floors that look in great shape but as we walk we hear Creak Creak Creek when we walk along the floor. Me and the wife and kids were starving so I went to the kitchen and the stove was in horrible condition so as the whole kitchen! Cobwebs, the refrigerator had rotten food in it and the freezer wasn't really cold. I went to ask my wife Jenny to see the kitchen and to her it seemed fine. I asked her Jenny your kidding right? She said no the stove looks great and she said the refrigerator look great as well. I was shocked and asked so you see the cobwebs? She said no I don't see anything so... Okay at this point I was fucking confused. How did she not see the condition of the appliances? And she even looked in the refrigerator and said oh look lets have ham for dinner! I said Jenny...Are you okay? She said yeah David I'm okay what about you? I said uh Yeah Jen I'm alright I said I'm going up stairs okay? She replied with sure Honey Ill call you down when dinners ready. I asked myself am I high or just fucking retarded? Maybe I didn't look hard enough and I still have the same image of that awful kitchen like I said Cobwebs, Rotten food, Horrible appliances. I went along to the bedroom. Before I relaxed I took one more look at the picture the person standing in front was.. gone. I was confused I blinked and took a look at the photo again still no person. I wanted to ask the man who sold us the house but I didn't remember his name. Hmm this is weird the seller did say there was a family of four didn't he? I thought back and that's what he said. I went down stairs again with the photo I sat down on the couch studying the picture as if I've seen it for the first time. But me and you know that I've already seen the picture. Well... you know how you put stuff on a back of a photo if not that's something we did in our family. I looked on the back to only see the address of our street and after that it said see yah sally. I thought who the hell is sally? I went back to the kitchen that still looked unbelievable and said Jenny Ill be back okay I have to umm do something okay? She said okay be safe on the road I said okay bye Jenny I love you and I promise Ill come back! She said okay love you too! I started the car and put the photo in my pocket. I drove immediately to the police station to get some info on this photo. I arrived their and ran in the station. I went up to a officer and said umm sir? He said hello I'm officer Greene how may I help you sir? I told him about the photo. He said well that's strange we never had a case on your address involving someone named sally. Well...alright thanks Officer Greene Ill throw this out and forget about it. I lied I had to figure out what was going on who sally is and I had to go to the bathroom so I got in the car and rushed home. I arrived and went to the bath room quick because I didn't want to piss my pants. As I entered the bathroom I smelled a horrible stench I lifted the toilet seat and nothing was in there and I slowly turned around and also slowly moved towards the shower the smell grew worse and worse. I got to the bath tub and just to make it quick I opened the shower curtain and fell back I was scared to shit. There was a rotting corpse maggots going after it. I ran to the toilet and threw up a fucking ton. Then I realized Sally! I took the picture out of my pocket and I was shocked. Sally at least I think that's the person's name was in the photo again! I was confused the rachid smell almost made me faint I held myself up and yelled JENNY QUICK GET THE KIDS NOW! I got no answer. I heard a whisper Ill try to make it out but I think it said there somewhere else now somewhere you cant find th... that's the last bit I didn't hear I ran outside and well they say never look back but...I did to only see the house look completely abandoned the car was gone. I asked my self did they leave? or did they...Five days later I read the paper and saw a article that stated Jenny Matthews and kids Brad Matthews and Lucy Matthews Disappear! I saw the title of the article and in a second I broke out into tears. Authors note: This is my first very long Creepypasta hopefully you readers enjoy it and if I made any errors please contact me and Ill be glad to reply! Category:Ghost Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life